


Heavenly Blends

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Miscommunication, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, SPN AU Big Bang 2016, Without the coffee shop, Writer Castiel, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: When Gabriel Novak opens his smoothie shop, Heavenly Blends, he’s looking for a new start for him and his brother. He’s not looking for love. He finds it anyway.This is the love story of Sam and Gabriel, told from the perspective of Dean and Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: iscatterthemthroughtimeandspace (thatgorgeousarchangel)
> 
> Art by: redheadedslytherin

****

 

**Chapter One:** **Angel Grace**

_8 oz. of Pineapple Juice_

_6 oz. of Frozen Pineapple_

_2 oz. of Pineapple Sherbet_

_Blue food coloring_

_3 oz. of Ice_

_Blend well._

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

Dean straightens up, stretching to pop his back, and wipes his hands on the rag tucked into the back pocket of his worn jeans. He takes a drink from his water bottle and glances out the open garage door. The “For Sale” sign in the window of the empty store across the street has been taken down and a moving van is in the parking lot beside the building.

“Hey, Benny, look,” he calls.

The Southerner emerges from under the hood of a rusty pickup. “What?”

“New neighbor.” Dean jerks his head at the moving van.

“Bout time. That building's been empty for years.” Benny rolls his neck to loosen up the muscles and gets back to work.

Dean watches a little while longer, hoping to see the new tenants. When no one comes into view, he shrugs and returns to the task at hand.

* * *

 

Over the next week, workers come and go, clearly getting the interior of the store set up. One day some men fix big colorful letters above the windows.

“ _Heavenly Blends_ ,” Ash reads. “What kind of store is this?”

_Good question_ , Dean thinks.

* * *

 

The answer comes in the form of an energetic man named Gabriel.

Gabriel is about five foot eight, but he more than makes up for his size with his big personality. He bounces up to the front desk of _Winchester Mechanics_ and sets a stack of cards in front of Charlie.

“I’m Gabe,” he says. “My brother and I own the shop across the street. Do you think you could hand these out?”

Dean is listening from his office behind the desk, unable to help his curiosity.

“Sure,” Charlie says, matching the man’s exuberance. “I’m Charlie.”

The cards, which Charlie distributes first among her coworkers and then among customers, are coupons. One side is brightly colored, with the words “Heavenly Blends Smoothie Co.” in the same font as the words on the storefront. The other side reads “Please enjoy a complimentary free smoothie in the cherub size,” authorized by Gabriel's loopy signature.

_Smoothies_.

Dean can count on one hand the number of smoothies he’s had in his life, all of them while he was dating Lisa and all of them green. Needless to say, he's not a fan. So while his employees regularly spend breaks across the street and fill the trash cans with green Styrofoam cups, Dean tucks his coupon into his wallet and tries to ignore it. He manages to avoid it for about a week and a half before he somehow gets saddled with smoothie duty and crosses the street for the first time.

The inside of the store is styled like a fifties diner, right down to the booths and the jukebox in one corner. Everything is in pastel blues, yellows, and greens, with shiny chrome tabletops and a checker pattern linoleum floor. Dean feels almost like he's gone back in time.

“Dean Winchester!”

Dean jumps, startled out of his thoughts by Gabe's voice. The small man is behind the counter, dressed in a green polo and blue visor.

“Never thought I'd see the day when you would step in my shop,” he says with a grin, leaning in the counter. “Charlie said she thinks you're afraid it’ll mean giving up your man card.”

A flush creeps onto Dean's face. He hands Gabe the list Jo compiled. “These are the smoothies I need, all in the medium size.”

“Nothing for you?” Gabe is quickly inputting the list into the register. “I know for a fact that you haven't redeemed the free smoothie card Charlie gave you.”

Said card is sitting in Dean's wallet, right next to his debit card. He hesitates, glancing from the card to the wide selection laid out on the menu above Gabe.

“I… um… there’s a lot of different kinds to choose from,” he finally gets out.

“How about this- you redeem your card and I'll make you a random smoothie.”

After a moment of hesitation, Dean hands over the card. “Just as long as it's not green.”

“Got it. No veggies. Got a favorite fruit?”

“Not really. Pineapple sounds good today,” Dean admits.

“I have just the thing. Your total will be $33.06.”

Dean pays and sits down to wait. It’s just Gabe and a teenager Dean doesn’t recognize behind the counter. He wonders for a moment if the kid is the brother Gabe mentioned before, but decides he’s too young.

Smoothies are apparently really quick to make when you know what you're doing, because it's less than ten minutes before Gabe is calling for him. He hands Dean two carriers, one with four cups and the other with three, and a bunch of straws.

“I’ve labelled them all for you,” he says. “That one's yours.” He points to the only small in the order. Dean's more than happy with a small. “Say hi to everyone for me.”

Dean nods, eyeing the little green cup with his name on the side. Maybe he'll hate it and then he’ll have an excuse to never come back. He pushes the door open with his shoulder and crosses the street.

Jo’s eyebrows shoot up when she sees the extra cup. “Better drink that soon,” she says. “They’re not as good when they’ve melted.”

Dean is holding the smoothie in tentative hands. He can see through the lid that it's a pale blue color- what kind of fruit makes that color? Ignoring the chuckles and teasing remarks from his employees, he grabs a straw from the pile and shuts himself in his office. He sets the cup on the desk and stares at it for a moment before he gets up the nerve to actually drink it. He decides to just go for it and takes a big sip.

It’s cold, which should be obvious, but Dean’s still a little surprised. The smoothie is thick and, well, smooth on his tongue. It’s sweet, with a little bit of that pineapple tang, and refreshing. He quickly goes back for a second taste and before he knows it, he’s almost finished the drink.

The next day he puts a jar on the back table of the shop labelled “Daily Smoothie Fund.” Anyone who wants a smoothie can put the money in the jar with a note stating their order, and someone will take it across the street at lunch. Dean's the first person to put money in the jar every morning.

 

**Chapter Two:** **Castiel's Fall**

_8 oz. of Peach Juice_

_2 oz. of Frozen Peaches_

_2 oz. of Frozen Mangos_

_2 oz. of Frozen Pineapple_

_Spinach_

_3 oz. of Ice_

_Blend well._

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

Castiel taps the pen against the notebook and gazes out the window. Across the street, the small blonde girl is changing the tires on a car with a swiftness and surety many grown men lack. Jo, Gabriel said her name was. Jo Harvelle.

He’s never actually _met_ any of the employees at Winchester Mechanics, but he would recognize them if he ever did. Charlie, the receptionist; the mechanics- Benny, Ash, Jo, and Adam; the painter, Garth; and of course the owner, Dean Winchester.

Dean chooses that moment to emerge from the shop. He looks both ways before crossing the street with confident, bow-legged strides. Then he enters the store below and is gone from sight.

Part of Castiel can't help wondering what would happen if he were to go down to the store right now. He likes to imagine he would be suave and appealing like the main character of his book, but he knows that would never happen. He would trip over his words and say something foolish. No , better he stay in the apartment.

_Besides,_ he thinks as he watches Dean crossing the street once more, smoothies in hand. _The view is nice._

* * *

 

“I don't want to go, Gabriel.”

“Come on, Cas. You can't hide up here forever. You need to go out _sometime_.”

“I do go out,” Castiel grumbles.

“Opening a window doesn't count.”

“I went to the store.”

“Yeah, with me, and you didn't say a word the whole time. Look, just come down and write in one of the booths. Say hi to Alfie. The kid misses you.”

“He’s welcome here.”

“ _Cassie_.” Gabriel's voice is verging in a whine now. He tugs at the sleeve of Castiel's sweater.

Castiel groans, but he ends up giving in. Which is why he's hiding behind his laptop in a corner booth when Dean Winchester walks in.

The man is even more beautiful up close. He’s dressed in worn jeans that hug his muscular bowed legs in all the right places and a t-shirt with the Winchester Mechanics logo on the chest. His biceps bulge, pushing the sleeves to their limits. He’s tan and freckled, and bright green eyes shine above a wide smile.

“Just me today,” he says. His voice is deep and rich, with a hint of a Texan accent. “I think I'll go with the ‘Castiel’ today.”

That gets Castiel's attention. Not many people choose that smoothie. The ‘Castiel's Fall’ is on the healthier side of the menu, as it includes spinach. Not the kind of smoothie he would expect someone like Dean to choose.

Apparently Dean's good at doing unexpected things, because as soon as he’s paid for his smoothie he comes over and slides into the other side of his booth. Suddenly the most beautiful man Castiel has ever seen is flashing a bright smile over the top of his laptop.

“Hi,” he says. “I’m Dean.”

“I’m Castiel,” is the mumbled response.

Dean's eyebrows shoot up. “Castiel?”

“I see you’ve met my little brother,” Gabriel says, flopping into the booth beside Castiel. “Dean, this is Castiel. He created the smoothie you ordered. Say hi, Cassie.”

Castiel reddens at the nickname. “Hello.”

“Cassie co-owns the shop,” Gabriel continues.

“Really?” Dean’s interest seems genuine. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

Samandriel chooses that moment to bring over Dean’s smoothie. “Thanks, Alfie,” the mechanic says, taking the cup. Perfect pink lips wrap around the straw.

“He doesn’t visit often,” Gabriel says, seeming to sense Castiel’s abrupt lack of speech capabilities in the face of Dean Winchester’s beauty. “He’s a writer, too, so he spends most of his time in his office.”

“Makes sense,’ Dean says. He pulls a napkin from the holder, whips a Sharpie out of nowhere, and writes something down. Then he stuffs the napkin into the pocket of Castiel’s button up. “There ya go.” He pats the pocket. “I’ve got to get back to the shop before my employees break something. Call me, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel manages.

Dean lights up even more. “Awesome. Thanks for the smoothie, Alfie. Bye, Cas!” and with that, he’s gone. The door shuts softly behind him.

Gabriel turns to eye his brother. “Did he just call you Cas?”

That night while Dean is preparing for bed, his phone buzzes on the nightstand. He doesn’t recognize the number, but he opens the text.

_Hello, Dean. This is Castiel. I hope you don’t mind me texting you. I much prefer it over calling_

_I don’t mind at all_ , Dean replies.

Within minutes Dean has a date. From there the relationship grows and within a month, he can officially say he has a boyfriend. A socially awkward, anxious, hermit of a boyfriend.

It’s an awesome feeling.

 

**Chapter Three:** **Samandriel Slide**

_8 oz. of Apple Juice_

_4 oz. of Frozen Banana_

_2 oz. of Frozen Blueberry_

_1 oz. of Raspberry Sherbet_

_1 oz. of Plain Frozen Yogurt_

_3 oz. of Ice_

_Blend well_

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

Between his new found smoothie addiction and Cas, Dean spends more and more time at the shop. He and Cas have a regular booth near the back of the store, which is usually less crowded. They also alternate between the apartment Cas shares with Gabe and Dean’s apartment about Winchester Mechanics, depending on where exactly Gabriel is. The man is a menace.

As Dean returns to work from picking up smoothies for his employees, he can’t help thinking how much Sam would enjoy the shop. Smoothies are right up Sam’s alley. Kid’s a health nut.

As if on cue, his phone begins blaring Bon Jovi’s “Wanted Dead or Alive.” Dean whips it out his phone and slides the answer button.

“Hey, bitch,” he says, dropping the smoothies off with Charlie and ducking into his office. “What’s up?”

“Creative, jerk. Are you busy?” Sam sounds tired, but excited.

“Nope, I’m on my lunch break. What can I do for you, Sammy?”

“It’s Sam. I just wanted to tell you I got made senior associate at the firm.”

“Really? Sam, that's awesome! With how hard you’ve been working these last few months, you’ve more than earned it.” Dean kicks his feet up on his desk. “We should celebrate. What’re you doing tonight?”

“I’ll be off work at six, and then I'm free for the rest of the night. I have work tomorrow, though, so we can't stay out too late.”

“Meet me at the Roadhouse at six-thirty. My treat.”

He can practically hear Sam's smile. “Yeah, I'll be there.”

* * *

 

It’s been far too long since Dean was last at the Roadhouse. At least according to Ellen, who scolds him thoroughly when he arrives. Properly chastened, Dean slinks off to a corner booth.

Sam walks in a few minutes later. Ellen pounces, showering the young man with attention. Apparently she's already heard the news.

“Well, if it isn't Mr. Big-Shot-Attorney himself,” Dean jokes fondly, rising to embrace his brother. “How’s it feel, being senior associate?”

“Honestly?” Sam sits across from Dean. “I’m still kind of numb. I mean, all these months of work and I made it. It’s just kind of hard to believe, you know?”

Dean nods. He doesn’t know, but he can imagine.

Ellen comes over carrying two bottle of beer. “Here you go, boys. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have my usual,” Dean says. “Sam?”

“My usual as well.”

“Got it. Drinks are on me tonight, boys.”

“Thanks, Ellen, but just water for me. We're not staying too long. I’ve got some people I want Sam to meet after dinner.”

Ellen must’ve heard about Cas from Jo, her daughter, because she seems to understand. She replaces Dean's beer with a glass of water and returns to the kitchen.

“Who do you want me to meet?” Sam asks, taking a swig from his beer.

“You’ll see.”

“Should I be concerned?”

Dean chuckles. “No. Trust me, you’ll like them.”

Dinner is fantastic- Dean's missed Ellen's cooking. Afterwards, he drags Sam to the Impala and they head out. It feels good to have his brother in his passenger seat again.

“Before we get there, there's something you need to know,” Dean says, turning out of the Roadhouse parking lot.

Sam lifts an eyebrow.  “And that is?”

“I have a boyfriend.”

That’s clearly not what Sam was expecting. “A boyfriend?”

He has reason to be surprised. Up until now, Dean’s only dated girls. His attraction to men has been reserved for one-night-stands.

“A boyfriend. I really think you'll like him.”

“I’m sure I will. How did this happen?”

“I’m almost thirty-eight, Sam, and I am- was- single. None of my long-term relationships with women ever work out. I figured why not give dating a man a try?” Worst case scenario things don't work out, but Dean doesn’t want to think about that.

“How long have you been dating?” Sam asks.

“Almost two months.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“You were busy becoming senior associate at a law firm, buddy. Besides, I'm telling you now.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Is it safe to assume you're taking me to meet this guy?”

“See, there's a reason you're an attorney and I'm not.”

Dean pulls into the little parking lot next to the smoothie shop.

“Heavenly Blends,” Sam reads. “What is this?”

“Come on!”

The shop is still open- they're still on summer hours, so they don't close until eleven on Fridays and Saturdays. Gabriel is nowhere in sight, but a slender red-haired girl greets them.

“Welcome to Heavenly Blends,” she says, eyeing Dean. “What can I do for you?”

“Anna, don't flirt with the customers. Go do dishes while I handle these guys.” Gabriel emerges from the back, drying his hands on a paper towel. “Hiya, Dean. Who’s your friend?” Despite what he just told Anna, he’s clearly ready to hit on Sam, who’s already blushing.

Dean decides to step in. “This is my little brother, Sam.”

“Wait, the Sam that just got made senior associate?” Gabe's grinning. “Congrats, Samsquatch. Drinks are on me tonight. What can I get for you guys?”

Sam, still confused, finally looks up at the menu. “Um…”

“I’ll have an Angel Grace, medium,” Dean says. “Get him a medium of your special.”

“Coming right up! I'm Gabriel, by the way.” He sticks out his hand for Sam to shake. “One of the owners of this fine establishment and Cassie’s big brother.”

“Cassie?” Sam inquires.

Cas chooses that moment to emerge from the back of the shop. His eyes light up when he sees Dran

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Gabe quips.

“Hey, babe,” Dean says, ignoring the small man in favor of his boyfriend. Cas makes his way quickly around the counter to Dean's embrace. He pressed a soft kiss to the dark-haired man’s forehead. “How’re you doing today?”

“I went shopping with Gabriel,” Cas says, voice muffled against Dean's neck. “I gave the cashier the money and told her we had a coupon.”

“Good job,” Dean praises. He knows how hard it is for Cas to do things like that, what with his anxiety and all. “Ready to meet Sam?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Dean tugs his boyfriend over to where Sam is. “Sam, this is my boyfriend, Cas. Cas, this is my little brother, Sam.”

“Hi,” Sam says, flashing a warm, dimpled smile and shaking Cas’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Cas nods, clearly unable to form words. Dean tightens his arm around his shoulders.

“Want to sit down?” Dean asks.

Another nod.

“Alright, let's sit.” He shoots Sam a look telling him to wait for their drinks.

Dean's well aware of Gabe blatantly flirting with his brother as he and Cas snag their regular booth. He’s torn between stopping Gabe and helping Cas. Deciding Sam's a big boy who can take care of himself, Dean turns his full attention to Cas.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks.

“My chest is tight and my stomach is a little upset,” Cas answers honestly.

“Do you want to go upstairs?”

“No, not yet.”

“Alright. Let me know if you change your mind, okay?”

Cas nods, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean can't help a smile. He glances across the shop to where Sam is waiting for their smoothies. The younger man is watching Gabe work and Dean knows that look all too well.

“I think Sam's developing a bit of a crush on your brother,” he observes.

“Don’t play matchmaker, Dean.”

“I’m not! Look at him!”

Cas studies Sam as he accepts the smoothies from Gabe. Sam is smiling, eyes roaming over the other man.

“Perhaps you're right,” Cas admits. “Sam isn't Gabriel's type, though.”

“Gabe has a type?”

“Since every boyfriend he’s had has turned out to be a dick, I would say yes, he has a type.”

Dean absorbs this new info. “Sam's not a dick. Kid’s got a heart of gold. Maybe this is Gabe's lucky break.”

Cas shrugs. “Perhaps. But we should let things develop naturally. Understood?”

Dean chuckles. Sam is approaching their table with three smoothies- evidently Gabe threw in one for Cas. “Yeah, I understand.”

“So,” Sam says as he folds his long limbs into the other side of the booth. “Since when do you drink smoothies?”

 

**Chapter Four:** **Raphael’s Rule**

_8 oz. of Raspberry Juice_

_2 oz. of Frozen Strawberries_

_4 oz. of Frozen Raspberries_

_2 oz. of Raspberry Sherbet_

_Blend well._

_Makes about 16 oz._

All it takes is one smoothie to get Sam hooked.

“He is Dean's brother,” Cas- he likes that nickname a lot- replies when Gabe presents his observation one night during dinner.

“Very true,” Gabe says. “Those Winchester genetics, man.”

Cas lifts an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

Gabe chuckles. “You’re dating one. Don’t tell me you haven't noticed that those boys fell out of the Hot Tree and hit every damn branch on the way down.”

Ah. Gabe is talking about their looks. “Yes, both brothers are very attractive, though I am more partial to Dean.”

“Yeah, I noticed. How’re things going in that department?”

Cas blushes a little. “Things are going well.”

“Good, ‘cause I'm living vicariously through you right now.”

“What about Sam?”

Gabe stops, forkful of food almost to his mouth. “What about him?” he asks carefully.

This was a terrible idea. “Nevermind.”

“No, Cassie, I'm curious. I won't get upset. Pinky promise.” He reaches across the table to hook his pinky through Cas’s. “See?”

When Gabriel makes a pinky promise, as ridiculous as it sounds, Cas can be sure he'll never break it. “You seem rather…” he pauses, searching for the right word “... _fond_ of him.”

Now it's Gabriel's turn to blush. He lowers his fork to push food around his plate. “He’s a nice guy,” he finally says. “And yeah, I would really like to date him. But you know me. I'm a wreck. Guys like Sam don't date guys like me.”

“Couldn't hurt to try,” Cas offers.

“Yeah, it could hurt. Either things work out and we live happily ever after, or things don't work and I lose a good friend. Not to mention, it would be really awkward if I ended up with an ex for a brother-in-law.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Just like that, the conversation moves on. Cas can't help thinking, though, that Gabe is just making excuses. He needs to discuss this with Dean to be sure.

* * *

 

“Gabriel has feelings for Sam.”

Dean startles and smacks his head on the underside of the hood of the Impala. “Shit, Cas, we’ve got to get you a bell,” he grumbles.

“My apologies. I did not intend to frighten you.” The dark-haired man looks very concerned and nervous.

Dean hooks an arm around his boyfriend's waist and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not mad,” he assures him. “What were you saying about Gabe?”

“He has feelings for Sam. I asked him about it last night at dinner.”

“Really? And he admitted to it?” That doesn't sound like Gabe.

“I may have pressured him a bit,” Cas admits, a blush creeping across his cheeks. It’s adorable and Dean can't help kissing him.

“So, what’re we going to do about Gabe?” Dean asks when the kiss ends.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps we should talk to Sam?”

“Sure. I'll set up a lunch date. Sound good?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome. Now, come here, I want to teach you some stuff about cars.”

* * *

 

A few days later Dean manages to meet up with Sam and Cas for lunch. They settle on the Roadhouse, since it's about midway between their works and Ellen would never complain about seeing more of them. The woman is like a second mother. She’s also taken a shining to Cas, who Dean brought in for a date a few weeks ago.

“So,” Dean says around a mouthful of fries. “What’s with you and Gabe?”

Sam chokes a little on his chicken sandwich. He quickly takes a drink of water. Cas glares at Dean.

“Excuse me?” the younger Winchester says when he’s regained his composure.

“You and Gabe. We’re not blind, Sam. We can see that you like him. Cas says Gabe likes you, too. So, what’re you going to do about it?” Dean shoots his brother an expectant look and takes a huge bite of his burger.

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. His cheeks are a little pink with embarrassment. “You’re right,” he finally says. “I do like Gabe.”

“Knew it,” Dean manages around his mouthful of food.

“Gross, man. Chew.” Sam pulls a face. “Besides, it's not like I'm going to act on it. Why does it matter?”

Dean finally swallows. Cas is munching away at his own burger in silence, watching the interaction between the two brothers. “Did you miss what I said about Gabe liking you, too?”

“No.”

“Then why the hell aren't you going to act on it?”

Sam's cheeks turn a darker shade of pink “Because I'm kind of already seeing someone.”

“Kind of?”

“It’s more of an on again, off again friends-with-benefits situation, but I know she really likes me and is hoping I feel the same. Plus, she’s a really nice girl and I really enjoy being with her and I just…”

“Don’t know how to break things off?” Dean finishes.

“Yeah. That.”

Dean nods. “I see. Do I know this girl?”

“… yes.”

“Does she work for me?” If Sam is sleeping with Jo, he’s going to kill the kid. If Ellen doesn’t get to him first.

“No.”

So not Jo. “Does she work for you.” Dean only knows a handful of Sam’s coworkers and only two are women.

“… Maybe.”

Dean weights the likelihood of the two options. Then, “Dude, you’re sleeping with your secretary?”

Cas frowns, looking up from his food. “Isn’t that rather cliché?”

Sam nod, face bright red.

“Have you told Gabe how you feel?” Castiel asks bluntly.

“No, of course not!”

“ _I_ think you two need to talk about this and get it all out in the open, so no one hurts the other by accident.”

The younger brother sighs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

* * *

 

Dean smiles when he enters Heavenly Blends to find Cas hunched over his laptop in their regular booth. He waves to Gabe and heads over to his boyfriend. Sam’s not here yet, but he should be soon. Dean promised to leave him to talk to Gabe alone.

The store closes at 11 because today is a Friday. Sam comes in at 10:50. Gabe doesn't mind the Winchesters hanging around. Sam grabs a smoothie and settles in the booth next to Dean and Cas. He pulls out his phone, probably to answer emails.

Gabe and Alfie finish closing at about 11:15. Gabe sends the kid home and slides into the seat across from Sam. Dean's got his headphones in and his head is tucked against Cas’s shoulder, so it looks like he's not paying attention. Cas has his own headphones in, but is too focused on his writing to notice anything anyway.

“Hiya, Sammich,” Gabe says with a grin. “What’s up?”

“Not a whole lot. There’s something I need to talk to you about, though.”

Dean can hear the concern in Gabe's voice. “You do?”

Sam doesn’t beat around the bush. “Cas says you like me.”

Gabe immediately begins explaining. “Yeah, you’re a cool guy and I-”

“Gabe.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you, too.”

A long moment of silence, then, “You do?”

“I do. I like you a lot and I would love to date you. But…” Sam trails off.

“But what?”

“I’m kind of already seeing someone- my secretary, Ruby. It’s an on again, off again friends-with-benefits situation that's been going on for a few months. I would end it without any regret if it weren't for the fact that she's pretty much head over heels for me. I don’t feel the same, but I don't want to hurt her or make things awkward between us at work or-”

“Sam. I understand. I feel the same and yeah, I’d like for us to get together right now, I'm willing to wait for you to figure things out.”

“You would do that for me?”

“In a

heartbeat.”

Sam takes a deep breath. “Hopefully you won’t have to wait too long.”

Dean peeks through his lashes to see his brother's watery smile. From the way the pair is sitting, they're holding hands over the table. Good.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas are curled together on the couch in Cas’s living room. Dr. Sexy is playing on the TV, but neither of them are really watching. Cas’s lips are chapped, but still soft, and Dean can't get enough of them. Gabe is in the kitchen humming Asia’s “Heat of the Moment” to himself and making some delicious smelling cookies. Another reason why Dean's distracting himself with Cas. Pie may be his favorite, but he has a weakness for cookie dough and he’s already been whacked with a spatula once tonight. Gabe's got quite the arm for a little guy.

A knock at the door interrupts the humming and Dean hears Gabe answering it.

“Hey, Sam. Wasn't expecting to see you tonight.”

“I ended things with Ruby. I thought I didn’t know how to, but I was at work and I looked at her, and now that I know I can be with you- I didn’t even think. I don’t even really remember what I said. But I’m single now, if you still want to…” Sam lets his ramble trail off.

Gabe takes a moment to process this before letting out a whoop of joy. Silence follows and Dean’s curiosity gets the best of him. He pulls away from Cas and twists to see the front door.

Sam is standing in the open doorway. Gabe is essential wrapped around him, fully supported by Sam’s strength, and the pair are locked in a passionate kiss.

“It’s about time,” Cas murmurs.

 

**Chapter Five:** **Jophiel’s Jest**

_8 oz. of Apple Juice_

_4 oz. of Frozen Strawberries_

_2 oz. of Frozen Banana_

_2 oz. of Plain Frozen Yogurt_

_3 oz. of Ice_

_Blend well._

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

Dean may be an overprotective older brother, but he has to admit that Gabe is good for Sam. He can't remember the last time he saw Sam smiling so much. Something about Gabe just makes Sam happy and for that, Dean has to admit he’s grateful.

Right now, Gabe is teaching Sam how to bowl. The two couples are on a double date at the bowling alley. Apparently Gabe is really into bowling- he even has his own shoes and ball.

“Remember to keep your wrist straight,” Gabe is saying, demonstrating with his own ball.

Sam nods, expression almost solemn as he focuses on imitating what Gabe’s doing.

“They’re good together,” Cas observes. He’s munching on fries, his foot hooked around Dean’ under the table. “I’m glad everything worked out.”

“Mm-hm,” Dean says, mouth full of pizza.

Cas chuckles and offers Dean a fry.

Just then, Gabe lets out a whoop and Dean looks up to see that Sam bowled a strike. Gabe leaps into Sam’s arms and plants a kiss on his lips.

“I told you so,” he says with a grin.

“Yes, you did,” Sam agrees.

Dean rolls his eyes and the mushiness of the conversation and lets Cas feed him the fry.

* * *

 

Dean enters Heavenly Blends to find Sam sitting at the bar, chatting with Cas. That in itself is not unusual. It’s the fact that that Cas is behind the counter dressed in the store uniform, complete with apron and hat, that makes Dean stop.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, smiling.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean replies. He leans over the counter to gently kiss him. “What’re you doing?”

Cas shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. “Gabriel had to run to the bank for change and he asked me to watch the store. There has only been one customer since he left and she left me a tip, so I must have done well.”

“That’s awesome, Cas! I’m proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone like this.” Dean kisses him again. “What do you think?”

“I think I wouldn’t mind helping out around the store every now and then.”

The door dings, signaling Gabe’s return. “Hi, guys,” he says cheerfully. “Looks like the gang’s all here. Been waiting long, babe?” He greets Sam with a kiss before heading behind the counter.

“Only a few minutes,” Sam assures him. “Cas and I were just catching up.”

“Well, don’t catch up too much or Deano and I might get jealous.”

Cas makes a face. “Gabriel, that’s not appropriate.”

“Your face isn’t appropriate.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I know, that’s the beauty of it.”

Gabe vanishes into the back. Cas follows, most likely headed upstairs to change his clothes. Dean snags the stool next to Sam’s

“Ellen wants to know when you're bringing Gabe to visit,” he says, nudging his brother’s calf with his foot.

“Isn't it a little early to be dragging him to family dinners?” Sam asks. “I mean, we’ve only been dating a month.”

“That’s plenty long enough in her book. Look, Cas and I are going to her place for Sunday dinner. She told me you're welcome to come, but you have to bring Gabe”

Sam sighs and says, “Fine. We’ll be there” right as Gabe emerges from the back of the store.

“Be where?” he asks.

* * *

 

Sam and Gabe are the last ones to arrive at Ellen's on Sunday night, clearly attempting to put off the inevitable. Ellen answers the door and pulls Sam into a tight hug while simultaneously scolding him for not telling her about Gabe and waiting so long to bring him over. She then dodges Gabe's offered hand to hug him as well.

“Ellen Harvelle,” she says. “Cas and Jo have told me a lot about you. From what he says you're a good guy, but believe me when I say that if you hurt this boy you will regret it.”

“Understood, ma’am,” Gabe says seriously.

“Good. Come on, food’s on the table. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Just like that, the discussion is over. Dinner is delicious, like always, and Gabe compliments Ellen's cooking several times throughout the meal. He’s surprised to learn that Dean made the pies Ellen brings out for dessert, but apparently he's on his best behavior because he doesn't say a single word against Dean. Sam probably gave him a stern talking to on the drive over.

After dinner, everyone moves to the living room. Sam mops the floor with Dean and Bobby at poker, while Gabe chats with Jo and Charlie, and Cas helps Ellen clean up because it's his night to do so. Dean keeps a close eye on his boyfriend- Sunday dinners can be overwhelming for him. Luckily he seems to be fine. Ellen takes good care of her boys and Cas is considered one of her boys. Dean has no doubt that Gabe will soon be one of her boys as well.

Sure enough, as everyone is getting ready to leave Ellen pulls Sam aside and tells him to bring Gabe around to the Roadhouse. That there is the ultimate seal of Ellen Approval, getting invited to the Roadhouse. Sam smiles and promises to do so.

“See, that wasn't so bad,” Dean teases on their way out the door. Cas laughs at the face Sam makes.

“If you're waiting for me to say that you're right, you’re going to be waiting a while,” Sam grumbles.

“Nah, I know I'm right. I better get Cas home, though. Don’t stay out too late, you two!”

He holds the door of the Impala open for Cas, noting that Sam does the same for Gabe. Good. Dean taught him well.

“Ellen likes Gabe,” Cas says when Dean gets into the driver’s seat. “She told me that she thinks he’s good for Sam.”

“I think so, too,” Dean agrees, turning the car on and reaching over to weave his fingers into his boyfriend's. “What do you think?”

“I think it's been a very long time since I've seen Gabe this happy. He was singing while he made breakfast this morning. He hasn't sung in the morning in years.”

 

**Chapter Six:** **Pahadiel’s Passion**

_8 oz. Passionfruit-Mango Juice_

_4 oz. of Frozen Strawberries_

_2 oz. of Frozen Peaches_

_4 oz. of Orange Sherbet_

_3 oz. Ice_

_Blend_

_Makes 16 oz._

 

“You did what?”

“I bought a cat.”

Dean lets his head flop back against the couch cushion, ignoring Cas’s concerned look. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to. Gabe always talks about getting a cat and I was at the shelter petting the dogs-”

“Of course.”

“- and I saw this cat, and it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I adopted him. His names is Orion and he’s a ragdoll.”

“That’s a thing?” Dean’s never heard of a ragdoll.

“Yes, it's a thing. Look it up. Anyways, our sixth month anniversary is coming up so I wanted to get him something special for when I ask him to move in with me.”

“Move in? Already?”

“What do you mean, already?”

“Well you’ve only been together six months-”

“And it's  been the best six months of my life. Besides, we’re practically living together as is.”

“I don't think Gabe will be too keen on leaving his apartment above the store,” Dean points out.

“Then I'll move in with him. We’ll figure it out. It’s what we do.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure. I have to go, though. I just got handed a pretty high profile case and there’s some stuff I need to go over. Are we still on for Friday?”

“Yep, I'll be there at seven. Don’t work too hard.”

“You know me.”

Dean smiles fondly. “Yeah, I do.”

They end the call and Dean sets his phone on the arm of the couch. Cas scoots over so he can tuck himself under Dean’s arm.

“For what it's worth, Gabe's already planning to ask Sam to move in,” he murmurs, curling one arm around Dean’s waist. “I think they're moving too fast, as well, but it might just be their way of doing things. I am a much more patient person than my brother.”

“I noticed,” Dean chuckles, bending his head to press a kiss to Cas’s messy dark hair. “I am not very patient, so… if Sam moves into your apartment, would you be opposed to moving into mine?”

Cas looks up with wide, shocked blue eyes.

“I mean, you don’t have to, it's just a suggestion,” Dean says, backpedaling quickly.

“Dean Winchester, did you just ask me to move in with you?”

He feels his face heat up. “... Maybe?”

Cas sits up and grabs Dean’s face in his hands to plant a firm kiss on his lips. “The answer is yes.”

* * *

 

Gabe asks Sam to move in with him first, about thirty seconds before Sam surprises him with the cat. The way Cas tells it, there was a lot of kissing and then a whole lot more cooing over the ball of fluff that is Orion the ragdoll. He headed over to Dean's pretty quick after that.

Sam calls a few hours later, though, to announce the news to Dean and ask if he’ll help with the move. Dean promises to held a hand and ends the call quickly.

“So, I guess you're moving in with me?” he says hopefully, still a little doubtful of Cas’s “yes” the first time they have this conversation.

“I am not staying in any apartment that includes Gabe and Sam. I made that mistake once. Never again. I will never be able to forget what Gabe sounds like during orgasm.”

The face Cas makes is absolutely hilarious and Dean grins, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Well, you won't have you worry about hearing that,” he assures his boyfriend. “Let's give them a day to get the excitement out of their system, and then we'll start packing your stuff.”

* * *

 

Cas’s things have already been slowly migrating across the street to Dean's place, so there's not a whole lot left to pack up and he’s completely moved out before Sam’s even made a dent in his packing. The kid has been living in the same place for almost five years and he’s amassed _a lot_ of stuff. Not to mention he has to figure out what furniture he can take with him and what he should sell. Dean helps him go through everything in his spare time, while Cas helps Gabe rearrange things to make room for Sam and a cat in the apartment above Heavenly Blends.

The process is slowed down even further by the case Sam has been assigned. It’s very high profile and the opposition is headed by none other than Fergus Crowley. He's a good lawyer, despite his questionable methods. According to Gabe, Sam is dealing with a lot of stress and its affecting their relationship. Gabe is stressed too, and it even seems like Orion is picking up on the tension.

Two days before the official move, Gabe leaves Cas in change of the store so he can surprise Sam with a smoothie and ask him how the paperwork to get out of his lease is going. Winter is approaching and the cooler weather means a decrease in customers. Cas only helps three customers while Gabe is gone, one of which was a gift card sale. He’s feeling pretty good about himself and considering taking on a few hours every now and then, when Gabe comes flying in the door.

“Text Alfie and ask him to come in early,” Gabe manages as he stumbles through the kitchen to the back of the shop and vanishes up the stairs.

Cas quickly texts Alfie and the young man, who only lives a few blocks away, hurries over. Once he’s clocked in, Cas heads upstairs.

He finds Gabe in his room, throwing what appears to be Sam’s stuff into a box. Tears streak his face and he let’s out a choked sob.

Fury rises up inside Cas as he realizes what exactly is going on. “What did he do?” the younger Novak growls, grabbing his brother’s arms.

“He… he…” Gabe hiccups and begins crying harder.

Cas pulls Gabe close, holding him until he’s calmed down enough to talk.

“I went up to his office,” Gabe finally says. “And Ruby wasn’t at her desk, but sometimes she’s not there, ‘cause she has to take things other places and-” he pauses to sob again “- and I knocked, but he- he didn’t respond, so I thought maybe he was on the- the phone. So I went inside and- and he was sitting in his chair and she was in his- in his lap, and they were-” Gabe cuts off with a little wail and buries his head in Cas’s shoulder.

“I’ll kill him,” Cas growls.

Gabe shakes his head. “I was so stupid. I though… I thought maybe this time it would be different. I though _he_ was different.”

Just then, Gabe’s phone rings. Cas pulls it from his pocket, takes one look at the caller ID, and hits ignore. Listening to Sam make excuses is the last thing Gabe needs right now.

* * *

 

Dean’s elbow deep in the engine of a gorgeous classic Mustang when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He doesn’t notice, too intent on what he’s doing.

A few minutes later, Charlie calls his name. He looks up to see her waving the phone from his office. Sighing, Dean wipes his hand on the rag he pulls from the pocket of his coveralls and heads into the waiting room.

“It’s Sam,” she tells him.

“Thanks, Charlie,” he says, taking the phone. He puts it to his ear, ducking into his office. “What’s up, bitch?”

“I fucked up.”

 

**Chapter Seven:** **Michael’s Mistake**

_8 oz. Soy Milk (or a milk alternative of your choice)_

_Malt (as desired)_

_4 oz. Nonfat Frozen Yogurt_

_4 oz. Frozen Strawberries_

_2 oz. Frozen Bananas_

_3 oz. Ice_

_Blend_

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

From what Dean understands, Sam isn’t really the one at fault. It was Ruby who initiated the kiss and Sam didn’t hesitate to push her away, but by that point Gabe was already gone. Now the older Novak won’t answer either of the Winchesters’ calls. Cas is pissed- understandably so- but he’s promises that when things have settled down at his end he’ll listen to what Sam has to say.

Gabe is doing his best to avoid everyone. He doesn’t work upfront at the shop anymore, leaving that to Samandriel and Anna, both of whom are polite with him, but cold. It’s like everyone’s on Gabe’s side. Dean doesn’t mind. It’s good that Gabe has friends who are willing to protect him so fiercely. But he can’t help missing the man.

“How’s Gabe doing?” he asks when he takes Cas out to dinner a few days after the incident.

Cas shrugs. “As well as can be expected. He hardly leaves his room, so I haven’t seen much of him. He’s eating the food I leave outside his door, though, which is a good sign.”

“How long, do you think, until he’ll be willing to listen to what Sam has to say.”

“No clue. He may never be willing.”

Dean nods, picking a sesame seed off his hamburger bun. “And you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you willing to listen to Sam?”

Cas is silent for a long time. Dean can practically see the wheels in his head spinning. Finally, he looks up and says, “I am.”

 

* * *

 

They decide to meet with Sam at the Roadhouse. It’s as close to a neutral space as they’re going to find. Ellen was pissed at Sam, but she’s heard his side of the matter and believes him. All of Sam’s friends believe him, actually. Cas is the only one who hasn’t heard the full story.

He sits beside Dean in their usual booth, feeling very nervous all of the sudden. Dean notices and weaves their fingers together. The touch is grounding and Cas relaxes a little, leaning so his arm presses against Dean’s.

“Sam should be here soon,” the elder Winchester says when Ellen comes to their table. “We’ll just have some water while we wait for him.”

Sam arrives just as Ellen returns with their waters. He looks awful. His eyes are bloodshot and it looks like he’s been crying recently. He’s dressed in old Stanford sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Sam,” Cas says, standing as the younger man approaches.

“Hi, Cas,” he says with a small smile.

Before Sam can say any more, Cas pulls him in for a hug. He stiffens, but only for a moment before his arms come up to return Cas’s embrace.

“Let’s order and then I want you to tell me what happened,” Cas says, releasing him so he can look him in the eye.

Sam nods.

 

* * *

 

It was Ruby.

This is what Sam tells them after Ellen brings their food.

She must have known Gabe was on his way- though how she knew this, no one has any idea. She positioned herself in Sam's office and when Gabe opened the door, threw herself at him. He was caught off guard and pushed her off as soon as he realized what was happening, but it was already too late. Gabe was gone.

“He won't even let me explain,” Sam says, a dejected expression on his face that is trying to break Sam’s heart.

“Sam, Gabe is hurting a lot right now,” Cas tells him. “It’s probably going to be a very long time before he’ll even consider the idea.

Sam nods, rubbing his hands over his face. “I understand. I wouldn’t want to talk to me, either, especially when you take into consideration what he’s gone through in previous relationships. I'm willing to wait, though.

“You are?” Most of Gabriel's former lovers, in Cas’s experience, would not be willing to wait.

“I love him, Cas. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

 

**Chapter Eight:** **Gadreel’s Goodness**

_5 oz. Orange Juice_

_5 oz. Pineapple Juice_

_6 oz. Frozen Mangos_

_2 oz. Frozen Strawberries_

_3 oz. Ice_

_Blend_

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

Sam does indeed wait. Almost six months, in fact. It’s not easy on him- that is very clear to anyone who knows Sam at all- and he asks after Gabe constantly. He even drunk dialed him once, around the two month mark. But Gabe refuses to see or speak to him. So Sam continues to wait.

In the meantime, he takes every emotion the mess with Gabe has created in him and throws it into the case. Dean and Cas are there the final day in court, when Sam proves himself to be the best criminal defense attorney around and saves an innocent man from a life behind bars. The look on Fergus Crowley’s face when he does it is priceless.

As everyone begins filing out of the courtroom, Dean takes Cas’s hand and pulls him to the front where Sam is packing up his files with the help of a petite dark-haired woman.

“Is this Ruby?” Cas asks him, eyeing the woman.

Sam nods. “Ruby, you’ve met Dean. This is his boyfriend, Castiel.”

“Hi,” she says. She’s smiling in a clear attempting to be cheerful as she holds out her hand for Cas to shake, but it doesn't reach her eyes. “Pleased to meet you.”

Sam snaps his briefcase shut and turns to her. “Thank you for your help, Ruby,” he says in a cool tone. “Now, please go. I want your desk cleared off by the end of work tomorrow.”

Her eyes go wide. “You’re firing me? You can't do that!”

“I can, in fact, and I am.”

“Please, I need this job! Crowley said if he lost the case, he would make sure no law firm will ever hire me and-” she cuts off quickly, realizing what she just admitted to. The judge and several lingering jury members, the only other people left in the courtroom, are watching the exchange with great interest.

“You should have taken the consequences into consideration before you made deals with Crowley,” Sam tells her.

“He promised to help me through law school if I distracted you enough that you lost the case,” Ruby admit, apparently coming to the conclusion that it would be better to get it all out now. “I thought if I got you and Gabe to break up, you would be so distraught you would lose the case, so one day when he called ahead to check that you were in the office, I made sure to ask what time he would be there so I could put my plan into action. I need the money for college. Who knows what you saw in that guy anyways. Besides,” she sidles closer, one small hand coming up to stroke over his chest, “We had so much more fun, didn’t we? We could have even more fun if you let me stay.”

Sam’s mouth is set in a firm line as he gently pushes her away, the tension in his shoulders telling Dean just how close his brother is to losing his temper. “My mind's made up, Ruby. Gather your things tomorrow and leave your key on the desk.”

She opens her mouth to say something, but thinks better of it. Instead, she growls out a “Yes, sir.” She grabs her purse and leaves.

Once she's gone, Sam turns to the accidental audience. “You guys saw all of that, right? Could you write up some witness statements for me?” Like the boy scout he was, he’s already pulling a bunch of blank witness statements from his briefcase

The judge and remaining jury members are happy to help once Sam explains the situation. Dean and Cas write statements of their own as well. They’re not sure what exactly Sam has planned, though Cas thinks he has a vague idea. Sam gathers the finished witness statements, puts them in a manila folder, and tucks it carefully inside his briefcase. He thanks them all profusely and leaves, Dean and Cas trailing behind.

“What’re you going to do with those?” Dean asks, gesturing to the briefcase in Sam's hand.

“What I do best,” Sam tells them, putting the briefcase in the passenger seat of his car. “I’m going to make a case to Gabe and use these as my evidence.”

Cas smiles. “Good plan.”

 

* * *

 

The next day at lunch, Sam shows up at _Heavenly Blends_ unannounced. Probably not the best plan, he admits to Cas when they’re texting later that night. Gabe vanishes into the back without a word and Alfie, who takes over until Sam leaves, is cold. He keeps looking at Sam like he wants to rip him a new one, but is holding back because they're in public and he’s on the clock. Sam’s actually a little scared of the teenager.

Cas hears Gabe's side of things when he emerges from his office to find his brother playing with Orion in the living room. Gabe looks bored at first glance, lying on the floor holding a feather toy just out of Orion’s reach. The fluffy cat is as energetic as ever, jumping and meowing noisily while he bats at the toy.

“He came into the shop today,” Gabe says before Cas gets a word out. “Why would he do that?”

“He wants to see you,” Cas says, leaning against the back of the couch. “He has something to tell you.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“That doesn't change the fact that he has something to tell you.”

“What’s he going to tell me, Cas? That he messed up? That he misses me? That he wants me back? Not very original. I’ve heard everything a cheater has to say a million times over. They never mean it, no matter how much they think they do.”

“Sam isn’t a cheater, though.”

“Why the hell isn't he a cheater? I caught him kissing his secretary in his office. That’s qualifies him as a cheater in my book.” Gabe abandons playtime with Orion to get up and look Cas in the eye. “What did he tell you that makes you say he isn't a cheater?”

“You’ll have to listen to what he has to say and find out.”

Before Gabe can respond, Cas retreats back into his office.

 

* * *

 

After the eighth text and the fifth phone call, Gabe turns his phone off. Sam hasn't attempted to contact him like this in months.

Dean is with Sam when he makes the sixth call and it goes straight to voicemail. The expression on his little brother’s face makes him want to march over to that apartment and give Gabe a piece of his mind. So that is exactly what he does.

“Gabriel!” he shouts, making his way up the stairs to the apartment. “ _Gabriel_!”

“What?” the older Novak growls, flinging open the front door. “Come to defend your little brother? Can Sam not fight his own battles anymore?” Gabe is drunk. Dean can smell it on his breath.

“You’re the one being unreasonable right now, Gabe. All he wants is a chance to explain his side of things and you won't give him that. He’s given you your space for sixth months and this is how you repay him? By giving him the silent treatment? What are you, twelve?”

“‘m tall enough,” Gabe grumbles. Dean ignores him.

“If you ever did love him, then you would sober up and make an effort to fix this, Gabriel, because you're not the only one suffering.” With that, Dean marches back down the stairs and drives back to Sam’s place.

He finds his younger brother curled on the couch the best he can be with his height, long limbs hidden beneath a worn blanket. The TV’s on, but it's muted, and there's an unopened bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. Dean's glad to see that Sam hasn't been drinking as well. The kid is a wreck when he’s drunk.

“Where’d you go?” Sam asks when Dean sits on the other end of the couch.

“To have some words with Gabriel,” Dean replies.

“Dean-”

“I know, you're not helpless and I know he’s hurting, but not letting you tell your side of things isn’t very fair. It's killing me, seeing you hurting like this. So I gave him a stern talking to. He’s not sober, so I wouldn't bother trying his phone again tonight.”

Sam sighs, but nods. He flicks on the volume on the TV and they watch a rerun of Dr. Sexy.

“Go to bed, Sammy,” Dean says when the credits roll. “We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

“You’ll stay?” Sam asks, gathering the blanket around his shoulders and standing.

“I’ll be right here on the couch. I’ll even make you breakfast.”

Sam smiles. “You’re the best brother, Dean.”

“I certainly strive to be. See you in the morning, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

**Chapter Eight: Dina's Declaration**

_4 oz. Passionfruit-Mango Juice_

_4 oz. Orange Juice_

_4 oz. Raspberry Sherbet_

_4 oz. Frozen Strawberries_

_2 oz. Frozen Bananas_

_3 oz. Ice_

_Blend_

_Makes about 16 oz._

 

The next morning while Dean makes a big breakfast of eggs, turkey bacon (he didn't even know turkey bacon was a thing, but apparently it's healthier? It’s nowhere near as good as regular bacon, but whatever), and toast. Sam writes a letter. He’s come to the conclusion that this is his last chance. He’s asking Gabe for one dinner, to talk things over. If Gabe still never wants to see him again afterwards, Sam will obey his wishes. But Sam needs to tell his side of the matter.

After breakfast, Sam puts the letter in an envelope, addresses it, and takes it out to the mailbox. Then he helps Dean clean up. Sam’s in a bit of a better mood and he jokes around a little while they work. Then Dean heads to work.

He meets with Cas for lunch and tells him about the letter Sam wrote. Cas thinks it's a good idea. It’ll arrive in a day or two, which gives Gabe time to think over what Cas and Dean have said to him. Hopefully he'll make the right decision and agree to meet with Sam.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Cas sends Dean a text to let him know that Gabe received the letter. He sends him updates throughout the day, even though Gabe leaves the letter on the kitchen table until after he’s closed up the shop. Only then does he sit down.

Cas watches through his office door, which he left open just a crack, as Gabe picks up the envelope and turns it over in his hands several times. He rubs his thumb over the return address in the corner and picks a little at the stamp, and then finally- finally- slides his finger under the flap to open it. He pulls out the single sheet of paper and unfolds it.

After he reads it- several times by Cas’s judgment- he picks up his phone and types something.

 

* * *

 

Dean is sitting across from Sam at the kitchen table when the younger Winchester’s phone lights up with a text. Sam quickly unlocks his phone and reads what it says, and then sends a reply.

“Well?” Dean says expectantly.

“He’s agreed to meet with me for dinner,” Sam says, looking up with a bright smile. “On the condition that you and Cas are there.”

“Sam, that's fantastic! Where do you want to do dinner? The Roadhouse?”

“No, we need neutral ground. If we go to the Roadhouse, he might feel like we're ganging up on him. I want to take him somewhere nice, but I'm worried he’ll think I'm trying to show off. He deserves the best, though, and I know he wanted to try that new Italian place that opened a few blocks from my office. He kept saying that after I won my big case, we would go there to celebrate.”

“Well, you won your case,” Dean says. “So let's go there.”

 

* * *

 

Dean’s pretty sure he's never seen Sam this nervous in his life.

Poor kid can't seem to settle on a tie to wear or if he should even wear a tie. Dean finally just picks a random one from the rack- why Sam has this many ties, he has no clue; must be an attorney thing- and loops it around his brother’s neck. He ties it quickly, pats Sam’s shoulder, snags the briefcase with the witness statements off the kitchen table, and drags him out the door.

Cas is meeting them at the restaurant with Gabe. He’s just as nervous as Sam and when Dean sees him, he immediately takes his hand. Gabe is avoiding looking at Sam for too long as they exchange polite greetings.

The hostess leads them to their table. Sam and Gabe sit across from each other, with Dean and Cas taking the other two sides. Their waitress introduces herself and they all order waters to start.

“How’s Orion?” Sam asks after the waitress leaves.

“He’s doing good.”

“I’ve missed him.”

Gabe is silent for a long time. Dean and Cas exchange nervous looks as they wait for a response. Then:

“He misses you, too.”

Things go a little better after that. The conversation is still awkward and it's pretty clear Gabe's not happy about being here, but he’s doing his best to be civil.

“You said in your letter that you had something to show me,” he says after their food arrives.

Sam nods. He opens the briefcase and pulls out the file containing the witness statements.

“I would like to tell you my side of what happened that day,” he tells Gabe. “Is that alright?”

“I guess.”

Sam retells the story, just like he did for Cas months ago, with the addition of Ruby’s outburst in the courtroom. His hands are shaking, but his voice is steady. When he finishes, he holds out the file.

“These are witness statements from the people who were there when Ruby explained why she did what she did.”

Gabe takes the folder and opens it.

Dean chews his steak slowly, watching for Gabriel’s reaction. The man is flipping through the papers with an intense look on his face. Whatever emotions he’s feeling, he’s keeping them well-hidden. The guy has a surprisingly good poker face. As Gabriel reads, Dean feels Cas’ foot nudge his under the table, a reassuring touch.

Sam stays silent. He starts eating his food, probably to keep his hands busy. He’s avoiding looking at Gabe.

Finally, after what feels like forever but was probably only fifteen, twenty minutes, Gabe closes the file and holds it out to Sam. The younger Winchester accepts it nervously.

“Alright,” Gabe says decisively. “I believe you.”

The relief Sam is feeling is practically coming off him in waves. It looks like a huge weight has just been lifted off him and Dean’s pretty sure he see a hint of dimples when Sam says “Really?”

Gabe nods. “Obviously we have other issues that we’ll have to deal with before we’ll be able to get back to where we were before, but I’m willing to try again. I was stupid and I should have listened to you. I’m sorry, Sam, I really am.”

Dean suddenly feels like he’s intruding on something private.

Sam reaches across the table to grab the smaller man’s hand. “Don’t be. I understand why you felt the way you did. I know we won’t be able to fix everything tonight, but if you’re willing to start, so am I.”

Gabe smiles. “I am. Let’s save the rest of this conversation for later, okay? Before we drive Dean off with a chick-flick moment.”

Sam and Cas both laugh, and even Dean can’t help a smile. Things are going to get better. This is a good start.

 

**Chapter Nine:  Charmeine’s Concord**

_8 oz. Raspberry Juice_

_4 oz. Orange Sherbet_

_4 oz. Frozen Strawberries_

_2 oz. Frozen Bananas_

_3 oz. Ice_

_Blend well_

_Makes 16 oz._

 

Gabe is practically bouncing around the kitchen of Heavenly Blends. Cas keeps getting distracted by the incessant movement happening in the corner of his eye.

Sam is chuckling, leaning against the bar while he watches Gabe make smoothies. Cas can’t hear anything they’re saying over the sound of the blenders, but Sam laughs and that’s good.

“How are they doing?” Dean asks, plopping down beside Cas.

“Things seem to be going well, as should be expected after six months. They’re planning their wedding, Dean. I think you can stop worrying.”

“I’m sorry, have you met me?”

Cas smiles and kisses his boyfriend gently. He hears a cheer from across the shop and immediately ducks his head, blushing.

“When’s the date?” Gabe calls, grinning over the wall by the register. Sam is rolling his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“One wedding at a time,” Dean says firmly.

“Oh, no, we should have a double wedding!”

“Oh, _hell_ no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I work in a smoothie shop. All the recipes you see here are ones I have made every day for over a year, renamed. I can guarantee you'll eventually find something you like and if you don't enjoy any of these, let me know and I can suggest some different ones!


End file.
